


that's the way the cookie crumbles

by EthelPhantom



Series: Ethel's Maribat March 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cookies, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Gen, MariBat, Maribat March, Mission Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: Maribat March 2020, day 3: MissionLet it be said: Never steal Marinette Dupain-Cheng's cookies. Never.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Series: Ethel's Maribat March 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650745
Comments: 10
Kudos: 304
Collections: Maribat March





	that's the way the cookie crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry dears, you gotta wait a few days before you'll get the next fic. The next one comes on the 6th.

Dick had been sure he was going to succeed. He’d made plans,  _ good ones  _ at that, and yet.  _ Yet. _

Dick had made sure Marinette didn’t see him anywhere near because she would be suspicious. He especially did not go to help her because should he have done that, Marinette would have immediately known something was up. Then, when she’d finished the baking the cookies and left the kitchen to let them cool, Dick had sneaked in to steal some of them. 

He… 

He really hadn’t expected this. 

The second he thought he’d succeeded and was reaching to take the cookies, he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. At first, he had thought (more like hoped, for the sake of his precious life and for now unharmed body) that it was someone else and that if it wasn’t Alfred, he could probably convince them to join him because Marinette’s pastries were the best, but then the voice that followed shattered all the hopes he had. 

“Richard Grayson, what in the kwami’s name do you think you are doing?”

The sharp tone of the speaker stilled Dick  _ completely,  _ his hand still up and ready to pick up one of the lemon blueberry and lemon white chocolate cookies Marinette had baked. Slowly, he turned around, hand still in the air, only to lock eyes with Marinette herself. She was frowning at him, arms crossed over her chest, and one foot tapping the floor in frustration. 

“I—”

“Leave my pastries alone. Also, no biscuits for you,  _ at all. _ Now, run along, I’ve got cookies to put on plates and serve to  _ anyone  _ that is not you. You should’ve just waited, you dumbass.”

Defeated, Dick had left the kitchen and went to sulk in his room before asking Wally to spend time with him because he was kind of sad. It was fun, and he almost forgot about the cookies while he was with him. 

When he came back and slumped on his bed, his eyes caught sight of a single biscuit on a small plate on his desk. There was also a note next to it,  _ “You’re still a dumbass and you really shouldn’t have tried to steal anything, but maybe you can have one. Stay away from my pastries from now on.” _ Along with those, there was a small heart in the bottom corner of the note, probably drawn while Marinette was caught up in her thoughts.

It brought a smile on Dick’s face as he read it. Yeah, maybe he should’ve, but well. It was definitely worth it if it meant Marinette actually writing a small heart in a note for him and giving him one cookie anyway.

The only odd thing was that it looked different from the other ones, but he paid no mind to it as he took a bite. He probably should have remembered Marinette really didn’t take him stealing her pastries well, because a few seconds later, his mouth was filled with both the rich and soft flavour of chocolate and the  _ burning  _ taste of chilli. 

Gods damn it.

Dick was half certain he could hear Marinette’s laughter from the other side of the Manor as he tried to get rid of some of the burn of the chilli.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> ...This was honestly probably the shortest fic of my Maribat March. Probably. 
> 
> Do come scream at me on my [tumblr](https://ethelphantom.tumblr.com/) if you want to!


End file.
